Le Petit Chaperon Rouge, sauf que les Loups et l'Ours gagnent à la fin
by Yusseily
Summary: Amanda et ses garçons, à bord du Oh No, profitent d'une liberté pour laquelle ils sont faits. Parce que c'est mieux quand c'est pas les humains qui gagnent. (platonic fluff)


C'était un désastre. Le liquide rouge, poisseux, coulait de ses doigts jusqu'au sol, le souillant irrémédiablement de pourpre sous ses yeux horrifiés.  
Elle n'avait rien vu venir.  
Elle aurait dû le voir venir.  
Merde !

\- Martin, putain, fais gaffe, on peut même plus se vernir tranquille à l'arrière !

Amanda Brotzman attrapa rageusement une serviette traînant là pour éponger tout le vernis qui s'était écoulé sur ses mains alors que le _Oh No_ roulait - volontairement, selon elle - sur un nid de poule. Quel gachi.

Une voix s'éleva du côté du conducteur :

\- Oh, sincèrement désolé, Drummer, aurais-je dérangé votre petite séance de détente ?

La réponse était volontairement sarcastique et pompeuse, et Amanda leva les yeux vers l'avant du van. Elle vit dans le rétroviseur le regard rieur et effronté du conducteur du _Oh No_ , n'ayant pas l'air de se sentir désolé pour un sou. Elle souffla, surjouant très visiblement son énervement. Bien sûr qu'elle n'était pas énervée. En fait, elle ne se souvenait pas l'avoir déjà été avec n'importe lequel de ses garçons.  
Ils étaient tous trop bien accordés pour ça.

Gripps se brandit à son tour d'un chiffon qu'il trempa dans du dissolvant et essuya les restes de vernis sur les mains de la jeune fille qui lui lança un regard tendre.

\- Bon, on a plus de rouge. Est-ce qu'on devrait tenter quelque chose d'autre ? Du orange ? Du bleu ? _Elle proposa à l'homme._

Il lui sourit en réponse, et attrapa le flacon de vernis orange, et d'un geste devenu assuré par les essais -et surtout par les échecs- il commença à peindre les ongles à sa portée, alternant entre les siens et ceux de la jeune fille.

C'était l'heure de dormir. En fait, il était quatre heures de l'après-midi, mais au Rowdy 3, l'heure de dormir, c'était quand on était fatigué. Et ils étaient fatigués.  
Gripps et Martin s'étaient chargés de recouvrir le sol du _Oh No_ de vieilles couvertures et de vêtements. Cette fois, ils ne se contentèrent pas juste de dormir, assis ou recroquevillés sur un siège et inconfortablement bercés par le van conduit par un tiers, non. Il se firent une vraie sieste de meute, ils en avaient tous besoin.

Vogel était au milieu de la pile vivante, sa main empoignant la joue de Gripps qui était recroquevillé contre sa hanche, pas dérangé pour un sou par sa joue malmenée. Cross avait son corps en bas des deux garçons, sa tête reposant sur les fesses de Gripps, sa main sur le ventre de Vogel, et ses pieds dans la "Zone de petons". Tous les pieds de Martin, d'Amanda et de Cross étaient dans ladite Zone de petons, tout comme le pied droit de Vogel et le gauche de Gripps. Amanda, de son côté, serrait dans sa main les doigts de Vogel tout en étant la "petite cuillère" de Martin qui avait passé une main dans les cheveux de Vogel.

Ils étaient emmêlés comme des écouteurs fourrés dans la poche d'un jean, et ils étaient bien. Ils étaient _confortables._ Et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Si Amanda avait instauré la règle d'au moins un shampoing par mois au Rowdy 3, c'était bien pour ce jour, et alors même qu'elle courait en pressant un point de côté douloureux et en hurlant ses poumons, elle pouvait l'affirmer : ça en valait la peine !

Dès qu'elle avait vu les cheveux et le bout de barbe décolorés de Martin, elle avait eu dans l'idée de transformer ce blond en quelque chose de plus amusant. La tentation était trop forte. Et, oui, le jour était venu de jeter un vent de réalité à son fantasme.

Perdant de la rapidité de même que du souffle, elle se fit attraper par les hanches, puis tirer contre un torse trempé - pas de problème, elle l'était tout autant, ils étaient dans une rivière après tout - et glapit. Des exclamations hilares lui parvinrent tout autour d'elle et elle ne put s'empêcher d'éclater à son tour de rire alors qu'elle se retournait dans l'étreinte faussement brutale.

\- Tu vas m'le payer, Drummer !

Et les exclamations et rires s'esclaffèrent de plus belle, ne prenant pas la menace au sérieux pour un sou.

\- Désolée, Martin, mais vraiment… T'peux plus parler comme ça avec tes… T'es _rose_ , oh mon dieu, _adorable_!

Martin, de sa façon très lupine qui le caractérisait, grogna avant de montrer les dents, plus amusé et heureux de la joie émanant de sa meute qu'énervé de sa nouvelle coloration. Amanda se mordit l'intérieur de la joue et pouffa :

\- Ma mère-grand, que vous avez de grandes dents !

Et alors qu'elle riait, un regard soudain déconcerté lui répondit et ses garçons autour d'elle se calmèrent, ne comprenant plus la situation.

\- Amanda, _Vogel s'avança vers sa Boss,_ c'est qui "mère-grand" ?

La susnommée l'observa, incrédule, alors que les autres murmuraient leur approbation à la question, et ça frappa la jeune fille.  
Bien sûr qu'ils ne comprenaient pas… Ils n'avaient pas eu une vie aussi confortable et simple que la sienne. Blackwing leur avait fait tellement de mal… Un regard vers Martin, et elle comprit que celui-ci avait saisi : C'était quelque chose qu'ils étaient sensés savoir, parce que c'était _normal_ de connaître le _Petit Chaperon Rouge_. Mais pas pour eux.  
Bordel… C'était injuste !

Et malgré la rage bouillonnant dans ses veines, elle sourit, glissant une main tendre sur la joue de Martin en tentant de le rassurer afin que les autres garçons ne remarquent pas son désarroi et ne décident de le suivre dans la morosité.

Martin avait ce genre d'influence sur ses garçons, mais Amanda savait que s'il venait à leur faire perdre leurs magnifiques sourires, même quelques secondes durant, il s'en voudrait plus que tout.

C'était lui qu'il fallait apaiser en priorité, les autres suivraient leur leader.

\- Hey, c'est pas grave, les mecs. On a encore toute la journée pour aller cambrioler quelques librairies. J'vous lirai ça ce soir. _Amanda s'exclama, lançant un regard rassurant à Martin._ Aaaah, quelle chance, vous avez l'opportunité de découvrir un classique !

vogel gloussa sans même savoir pourquoi. Probablement juste parce qu'il était heureux avec eux et que, oui, le Rowdy 1 avait toujours les cheveux et la barbe rose bonbon.

Et avec ça, Martin rebâti son expression de calme et de sérénité, avant de lancer un regard reconnaissant à la plus jeune membre de sa meute, qu'elle accepta d'un clin d'oeil.

\- Et le loup mange juste la mémé et la gosse et le chasseur juste comme ça ? Et c'est fini ? C'pas les humains qui sont censés gagner, à la base ?

Amanda jeta un coup d'oeil à Vogel qui, couché tout contre elle, tressait paresseusement ses longs cheveux noirs, les lui tirant parfois sans qu'elle ne s'en plaigne pour autant. L'homme lui avait demandé plus tôt de lui apprendre à la coiffer, et il avait passé l'après-midi à faire et à défaire ses cheveux, jusqu'à ce que la fatigue ne les pousse à simplement s'installer dans le van pour se reposer.

Là, alors, Gripps était arrivé avec le livre tout spécialement volé au centre-ville dont ils étaient tous si curieux, et avait demandé à Amanda si elle accepterait de le leur lire, et il quémandait si rarement que la jeune femme avait été plus qu'heureuse de leur conter Le Petit Chaperon Rouge .

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à l'avant du van, où elle pouvait voir Cross qui s'était endormi contre la fenêtre côté passager pendant qu'elle lisait, et Martin qui conduisait d'un air concentré, mais qu'elle savait écouter attentivement ce qui se passait à l'arrière.

Martin était comme ça : toujours attentif, toujours sans le montrer.

\- En fait… Non, ça ne finit pas comme ça, j'ai un peu changé l'histoire… Mais, les mecs, c'est pas mieux quand c'est le loup qui gagne ?

Vogel sourit doucement et baragouina un son d'approbation alors qu'il s'endormait peu à peu et Gripps s'affala au sol pour caler sa tête entre le crâne et l'épaule d'Amanda, mêler ses jambes à celles de Vogel, et finalement se détendre, parfaitement installé au côté de ses compagnons.

La jeune fille laissa son regard fatigué - mais c'était une bonne fatigue - vaguer vers le rétroviseur, et là, elle pu voir Martin sourire de son sourire de crapule qu'elle aimait tant.

Amanda ferma les yeux une seconde et sentit une bouffée de fierté et d'amour la traverser. Papa loup avait aimé sa version de l'histoire.

\- Dors, Drummer, _il ordonna de sa voix rendue rugueuse par les hurlements et la cigarette,_ le _Grand Méchant Loup_ veille sur ses louveteaux.

Et juste comme ça, comme si tout ce dont elle avait eu besoin était _un_ petit mot, elle tomba à son tour de sommeil, murmurant un incompréhensible "Mais moi j'suis pas un louveteau…" avant que le silence ne se fasse.

Elle était fatiguée de danser et de sauter partout avec les autre, alors elle avait rejoint Martin pour s'asseoir à ses côtés sur un tronc d'arbre.

En silence, ils observèrent leurs garçons vaquer à leurs activités. Gripps se vernissait les ongles dans des couleurs fantaisistes en profitant de la chaleur du soleil, Cross se moquait des oiseaux en buvant une bière, et Vogel… Vogel courait partout, sautait partout, tapait partout, hurlait sur tout pour calmer son trop plein d'énergie.

Amanda se demandait si c'était _normal_ pour lui d'être ainsi. Si c'était sa nature, ou si quelque chose de plus insidieux provoquait cet état d'agitation constante. Elle avait tellement peur que ça ne soit là que parce qu'il _allait mal_...

Parfois, elle enviait le statut de vampire psychique de ses compagnons. Parce qu'eux pouvait comprendre le jeune homme, eux savaient quand intervenir pour l'aider et comment. Elle… Elle ne pouvait que se fier à ses sens trompeurs d'humaine si foutument normale.

Martin se tourna vers elle et évidemment, il savait ce qu'elle avait à l'esprit.

\- 'L'était pas comme ça avant, Vogel, tu sais ? L'gamin… 'L'était calme, trop calme. 'L'était comme mort, et c'tait la faute de Blackwing. C'truc a fait du bien à personne… _Il marqua une pause alors qu'Amanda attrapait sa main pour la serrer un instant. Il sourit un peu tristement._ Mais on est tous sortis, et il a prit vie. _Martin laissa son regard naviguer de ses mains au jeune homme qui, un peu plus loin, bataillait contre un panneau de signalisation jusqu'à ce qu'il ne ressemble plus à rien. Martin esquissa un sourire._ Un peu trop prit vie, peut-être. J'crois… _Je sais_ q'c'est sa façon de s'rassurer. Il a l'impression qu's'il arrête de s'agiter trois secondes, alors tout ça, toute cette liberté et cette _joie_ auront été qu'un putain d'rêve, et il se réveill'ra de retour à Blackwing. Et il support'rait pas ça, tu sais ? Que tout ça soit faux, que tout ça finisse. Il a peur qu's'il arrête de s'agiter trois secondes, c'est ce qui arrivera, et alors il mourra.

Amanda observait l'expression mi-attendrie, mi-peinée s'étendre sur le visage de Martin en parlant de son garçon. Il s'inquiétait tant pour ses eux tous.  
Elle comprenait ça.

\- Comme un colibri… _Elle murmura, pensive._ Il peuvent pas arrêter de battre leurs ailes, ou… C'est fini… Tu savais que Vogel signifie "oiseau" en allemand ? Ca lui correspond plutôt bien. Il est fait pour la liberté, lui, la vraie, celle qu'on a maintenant. _Elle marqua une pause._ Mais, hé, Martin, oublie pas que ce mec ? C'est aussi un putain de loup ! Vous êtes _tous_ des putains de loup ! _Elle se pencha vers Martin pour lui donner un coup joueur dans l'épaule._ Il ira bien. Il ira formidablement bien, parce que vous êtes là pour le protéger, et alors un jour ? Il sera guéri. La liberté vous va trop bien pour que le monde, aussi pourri qu'il soit, arrive à vous la retirer. Alors arrête de te ronger comme ça, papa Alpha, ou le vieux monsieur que tu es aura encore plus de rides, et ce s'ra vraiment moche à voir !

Le susnommé offrit un sourire en coin en focalisant à nouveau son attention sur son interlocutrice. Elle faisait de son mieux pour le rassurer, et le meilleur ? C'est qu'elle y arrivait, la gamine !

Il se pencha vers elle, ses coudes sur ses genoux, son menton dans ses mains, et feignant du regard le sérieux :

\- Dis gamine, tu sais qu'une meute a rarement _un_ alpha, mais un _couple_ d'alpha ? _Commença le projet Incubus en souriant._ T'voudrais dev'nir la maman ?

Et Amanda explosa de rire, attirant par là l'attention des garçons qui s'approchèrent, curieux, et Martin leur offrit un clin d'oeil complice.

\- Compte pas sur moi pour être ta louve, connard. J'suis la maman ours, moi !

Autour d'elles, ses garçons hurlèrent leur approbation, brandissant leurs bras armés en l'air. Fermant les yeux de contentement comme d'aise, Martin rejeta la tête en arrière et son corps se contracta alors qu'il poussait un long hurlement hors de sa poitrine.

Amanda, elle, observait sa précieuse et bruyante famille sans chercher à dissimuler tout l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour eux tous. Cross vint à elle, sans cesser de crier, chercha ses mains et la tira debout, et alors la voix de la fille à la batterie, de la maman ours du Rowdy 3, s'éleva à son tour pour accompagner celle de ses garçons et de leur papa loup.


End file.
